Down the Well
by Anime Writer3
Summary: Kagome's best friends show up to comfort her since she's been sick so long. Two of them are pulled into the well. How will Kagome explain this?


Two More Teens Down The Well: Chapter 1

By: AnimeWriter

"Hey you guys I am kinda wondering aout Kagome you know?" Christina said. "I know she's been gone a lot and her grandpa keeps telling us she is sick. But by now she has to be dead or something, you know what I mean?"

"You are overthinking it waay too much Chris. She's just been sick a while. She'll get better" Usagi said.

"Yeah you know sometime Kagome will come back perfectly healthy and happy" Mia said as they all walked toward Kagome's house.

"No.. I mean do you think Kagome is really sick?" Christina stopped. "And if she is… I don't know if we should just show up you know? I mean… What if she gives us what she has?"

"Stop being stupid. Last I heard she had cancer and I don't think that we'll be getting that from her" Mia grabbed Christina by the arm and started to pull her to keep her moving.

"She has cancer?" Christina pulled her arm away from Mia and continued to walk on her own. "Will she want us to see her without her hair?"

"I don't know we'll cheer her up. Well… Here we are" Mia stopped in front of the walk way that lead up to Kagome's house.

As they headed up the long walkway to Kagome's, Christina started to head off the main path on a smaller one, dirt one.

"Where are you going?" Mia and Usagi asked as they chased after her.

"There's some old well that Kagome is always saying something about and I want to see what the big deal is about it. It won't take long" Christina stopped in front of a small building, to see grandpa placing small paper wards on it and muttering prayers.

"Ummm… What are you dong grandpa?"

"I'm sealing off this well. It is full of evil spirits and demons that cannot be released into this world" Grandpa said and then went back to saying prayers.

"Can I take a look in? Before you finish sealing it off?" Christina walked up to the doors.

"We want to see too!" Mia said as she and Usagi came to a stop in front of the building.

"Well… OK But… I must go in with you to ensure your safety," Grandpa walked up and opened the doors and motioned for them to enter.

"Cool!" Christina ran in. "What's the story behind the well? There is one right? There's a story to like… Everything here!"

Christina, Usagi, and Mia all sat down on the well's edge to listen. Kagome may have gotten tired of all of Grandpa's stories but they always enjoyed listening to the old man's stories.

"Well of course there is a story behind it! The story of this well dates back to when demons and magic were still commonplace and…" Grandpa stopped talking when he noticed that the well was starting to give off a purplish light. "Girls get over here!"

"What why?" They asked in unison.

The light became blinding when they turned to look.

"What's going on?" Mia screamed.

Then before all of their eyes, the light turned blue and Mia screamed again as the well pulled her in and she disappeared.

"Mia!" Christina screamed as she ran over to the well. "Mia where are you? Can you hear me!"

The light flared up once again as she did this. Just as Mia had, Christina was sucked down into the well.

Then just as fast as it started the light disappeared and the small building went quiet.

"What just happened here?" Usagi asked and grabbed Grandpa by his shoulders. "What the hell was that!" She asked as she shook him.

"Well it seems that they disappeared into the well. Probably gone back to when demons and magic are commonplace…." He was cut off when he looked at her.

"What are you talking about?" She asked surprise covered her face.

"Well…"

3 HOURS LATER

"Oh holy crap" Usagi said in disbelief as she looked over toward the well.

"My thoughts exactly" Grandpa said.

"Can we get them out?"

"I… Don't know to be honest. Kagome always comes and goes through it as she pleases but it didn't look like they could. We'll have to wait for Kagome to come home to tell her about this" Grandpa took Usagi's hand to guide her out of the building.

"I can't wait that long! I'm going to the library to see if I can find anything on the history of this area maybe something will mention the well" Usagi grabbed her backpack, that she had dropped in front of the building, and ran off. "Don't worry I'll come right back if I find anything out!"

NOTES

RR!

PS: I DON'T OWN INUYAHSA OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS


End file.
